


How to sooth your fidgety partner in public?

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: I suck at smut and yet I keep writing it. At a conference. Public hj.





	How to sooth your fidgety partner in public?

Skinner had sent them to one useless conference to which the FBI had to make act of presence. The AD had decided to punish Mulder for not having turned in the four last reports on time by sending him and his partner to attend the New Weapons’ Handling Protocol. Mulder had protested but Scully had confirmed to their boss that they would go. It's not like they had anything to spend time on anyway. The X-Files hadn't gotten any cases lately, monsters were probably taking a break at the moment.

So here they were, sitting in the back row of an almost empty auditorium. They were close enough to hear everything but far enough not to be heard or seen very well. Scully had brough pen and paper to take notes but Mulder had forgotten his. He had settled on taking a nap instead. Ten minutes in the conference, he was already dead to the world. Scully had been annoyed with him for letting her do all the work but she had thought it might be for the best.

At least he wasn’t commenting negatively and pestering her to get out of the room every now and then.

About an hour after the conference had begun, she accidentally bumped her snoring partner on the knee. He had protested sleepily and tried to fall back asleep, but unfortunately for Scully, he had strangely not been able to go back to his nap. Each time his eyelids were about to drop, something would bring him back to full awareness.

Mulder had finally given up on trying to catch some sleep and instead had became utterly restless. His leg was jumping up and down and it was starting to get on Scully's nerves. She had decided to put her hand on his thigh. She was rubbing it up and down soothingly in the hopes of making him stop squirming in his seat. But it was to no avail. She knew he wasn't listening to the conference and she didn't know what to do anymore.

She was getting desperate when the idea caught her by surprise. She felt quite kinky about doing it. But she thought it might be worth the try. She wasn't sure how he would be reacting and she hoped for a positive response. She stole a look at him and rolled her eyes when she noticed he had begun biting at his fingernails. It was definitely worth trying.

Her hand was still running the length of his thigh and when she brought it up a notch higher, she felt him tense. His leg stopped moving all together and he offered her a worried look.

“I'm warning you, Scully” he muttered through his teeth, “don't even think about it.”

She smiled devilishly at him and snaked her hand downwards. When she found what she was looking for, she squeezed it without warning. He swallowed a small yelp and blood rushed to his cheeks.

She picked up the pen she had brought to the meeting and took down some meaningless notes to make it look like she was listening to the guest speaker.

“Not here, please,” he let out in a short breath.

“Why not?” she replied naughtily.

He seemed to slip down in his uncomfortable wooden seat and she felt her heartbeat speed up. She slid her fingers on the crotch of his pants and let her hand rest on the growing swelling. It didn’t take long for him to be completely erect.

He adjusted himself so he could rest his chin near her shoulder, devoting his attention to the throbbing in his groin. Scully knew he was waiting for her next move and she didn’t want to disappoint.

The lecturer was still droning on and on about the new procedure they had developed in collaboration with a civil organisation regarding weapon handling. However, both agents were oblivious to the technicalities he was explaining. Thankfully, representants of other governmental agencies were already rising their hands to question the lecturer. The conference was far from being over and Scully knew she could take her time.

She put back her pen next to the notepad and used her second hand to free his penis. No need to unbutton his pants suit, she only slid down the zipper and easily pulled him out of his boxers and trousers through the opening. She heard him groan in her ear and she couldn’t resist kissing him on the soft skin behind his ear.

Her hand was warm and he was already slick with precum. She rejoiced in knowing how he was depending on her to bring him to climax. She knew he wouldn’t dare touching himself in public but he couldn’t resist her doing it for him.

Scully licked her fingers before putting them back on his manhood. The first time she had tasted him she had embarrassed herself by moaning even though he had assured her it was incredibly cute. She had tried to hide her blush but he had put his hands around her face. He had then proceeded to kiss her with his plump bottom lip massaging her delicate mouth.

Relying on the bad lighting in the auditorium, Scully caressed the wet head of his penis and leaned to kiss his trembling lips. She was starting to feel herself getting hot and bothered and shifted on her seat to get comfortable. Mulder was entirely oblivious to her situation. He had closed his eyes and was focusing on the arousing feeling of her thumb rubbing the sensitive area behind the head of his cock. She was confident he would bring her to orgasm later so she let go of his mouth and concentrated on optimizing his pleasure.

The lecturer was still striving to present his new procedure and the audience was enthralled by the argument between him and an attendee. Scully looked to her partner who was slouched next to her, penis jutting out of his pants and exposed to whoever would walk up the aisle to exit the auditorium.

She noticed with surprise the dark colour of his organ and thought he might be on the brink of cumming. She needed to hurry. She had underestimated the kick he would get out of the possibility of them being caught in the act. She squeezed him and saw the shiver running up his spine. More sticky translucent liquid pearled from the slit on top of his penis and she reveled in knowing it was thanks to her ministrations.

She smeared the natural lubricant on her fingers before spreading it on the length of his cock. Her partner was panting as discreetly as possible and she found herself looking at his beautiful face tortured by his impending orgasm. She accelerated the movement and when she felt him quivering in rhythm with her strokes, she knew it was now or never.

His breathing became shallow and he writhed under her hands trying to accentuate his pleasure. Scully grinned and leaned towards him

“Ready to give in yet?”

Mulder didn't have the strength to reply and simply nodded. Scully yet again increased her speed and when she felt the first ribbon exit the tip of his cock, she almost came on the spot. After two more cumshots, her partner sagged on his seat, a slight perspiration making his spiky hair stick to his forehead.

Scully kissed his cheek and tugged one last time on his deflating penis before wiping her hands on spare tissues. Mulder hadn't regained his composure yet when they were suddenly called on from a lady who had been argumenting with the lecturer. The X-Files agents flushed to the root of their scalp.

“Hey, you in the back, aren't you from the FBI?,” she almost shouted. “Could we have the opinion of the Bureau on this issue?”


End file.
